The Queen's of malkshur
by boza.syfy fan
Summary: when SG 14 are followed through the gate by two young women chaos ensues as the SGC work to find out who they are. can peace be found in the trouble that follows?  AU Jolnar survives the Ashrak and sam remained her host. they now live with the Tok'Ra
1. Prolouge

_**The Queen's of malkshur**_

**Disclaimer- none of the Stargate characters are mine but the plot is.**

The sirens that warned of the Stargate's activation blared as General Hammond rushed into the control room.

"What do we have sergeant?" He asked the man on duty

"It's SG 14 returning on schedule sir" he replied as he opened the iris that covered the device, the General headed into the gate room thinking, today had been a good day there had been no problems, all the teams that were scheduled to arrive back did so on time and those due to head out also did so on time. The Goa'uld appeared to be quiet for the time being, the Tok'Ra where a good ally and a reliable source of information recently, especially since Sam and Jolinar had started to live there almost full time with Jacob, Martouf and their respective symbiotes and Sergeant Siler had even managed to keep himself out of the infirmary for a week which many people had rumoured was a record. That though was only until Dr Janet Fraiser had stated he would have to last two more days for that to be true. The General realised that, that particular thought had come too soon because as he entered the gate room, just before the wormhole shut down two young women stepped through the event horizon.

TBC


	2. Interrogation

**Disclaimer- Has not changed**

Within seconds all the weapons in the gate room were trained on the two girls. The tallest grinned sheepishly and put her hands in the air.

"Umm, we come in peace?" she questioned while the other kept her hands clasped behind her back, sighed and rolled her eyes. General Hammond continued to watch them suspiciously.

"Major do you know these people?" he asked.

"No sir, never seen them before sir" Major Graham replied, the General nodded.

"Take them down to the integration room" he ordered two marines who quickly complied, he then turned back to the team "SG 14 report to the infirmary, and assuming that all went well we can postpone the debriefing until we find out who the girls are".

"Yes sir" The Major quickly replied and led his team down to the infirmary.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

General Hammond stood outside the interrogation room with SG1 which included there new member Captain Amy Lakeson, a woman of medium height with dark brown hair and muddy brown eyes. Everyone on base had learned pretty quickly not to mess with her, even Colonel O'Neill had accepted her, though the General believed it had something to do with Major Carter picking her out herself, that and her telling jack not to be a prat, that she was leaving and they needed a woman on the team to level all that testosterone out.

"So sir" Jack interrupted the Generals thought's "which of us has the pleasure of going in there first?"

"I'll go in" Daniel spoke up; he had his left hand thrust into his pocket while he used the other to scratch behind his ear.

"Are you sure son?" The General asked

"Yeh they haven't caused any problems so we might as well be diplomatic" he replied as the General nodded to the guard to open the door. Daniel took a quick look over the team before walking into the room.

The interrogation room wasn't particularly large it's walls were the usual dreary grey, it had two blast door's and had several guards scattered around the room and two placed at either side of both door's, there were no lights fitted, just one lamp that sat on the edge of a desk that was placed in the centre of the room, there was one chair at Daniels side of the desk and two on the other.

The two girls where stood together behind the desk, the taller of the two had sandy brown hair that had been cut to just below her chin, she looked to be about 5ft 8 inches tall with tanned skin. When she saw Daniel enter a beaming smile plastered itself onto her face causing her pale blue- grey eyes to light up and highlighted her angular features, she wore a short sleeved floor length tan dress that showed off her slight figure. The other girl however didn't react to Daniels entrance, she stood stock still, her hands remained clasped behind her back, her thick black hair that hung just below her shoulders appeared to have patches where it had a red tinge, her hair made her strong jaw line more apparent and caused her skin to look very pale, but what caused the girl to look really unnerving where her sharp bright green eye's, that and the fact that she couldn't be any taller than 5ft 2, she wore pants that resembled leather and a sleeveless shirt that showed off her pronounced muscles. Daniel motioned for them to sit down as he took his own chair.

"How about we start with names? I'm Daniel" it was the taller of the two girls who replied.

"I'm Marannie and the grump who got up on the wrong side is Elleena" The girl who had been identified as Elleena glared at Marannie before turning to stare at the wall, Daniel ignored the exchange and continued with his questions.

"Why are you here?" It was Marannie again who answered him.

"We need to contact the Tok'Ra, we know that you are able to do so" Daniel was shocked at this information and it showed.

"Why do you need to contact them?" he asked a little more urgently than before, but instead of answering Marannie leaned back in her chair crossed her arm's, smirked and shrugged her shoulders. Daniel tried a different question.

"How did you know we could contact the Tok'Ra?"

"We have our sources" she replied giving another shrug of her shoulders, Daniel sighed.

"Who are these 'sources' of yours?" Again Marannie didn't answer; Daniel decided to ask one more question before he brought in Jack and Amy.

"How did you know where SG 14 was?"

"Sources" Marannie said again, at that Daniel stood up and left the room. Once outside Daniel was immediately confronted by the General Hammond and the rest of SG1.

"What' ya get from them" O'Neill asked.

"The short one with black hair is Elleena, the other is Marannie and they want to talk to the Tok'Ra, but when I asked how they knew we could contact them and how they knew where SG14 was Marannie just said that they had sources, when I asked why they wanted to talk to them neither answered. Actually it was only Marannie who talked, Elleena seemed totally uninterested". Jack nodded and turned to General Hammond.

"Permission for me and the captain to go in there sir?" he asked

"Of course. Open the door" he told the airman who was guarding this side of the blast door, The airman nodded and swiped his card, the door slid open and the captain and colonel stepped into the room. O'Neill marched straight over to the desk while Captain Lakeson hung back planning just to look intimidating and only helping if it was needed, she stood with her feet shoulder width apart, her arm's where crossed over her chest, her dark hair was tied back in a pony tail and her eyes locked on the girls with a steely gaze. Jack looked the two girls over, the one Daniel said was called elleena was perched stiffly on the edge of her chair, her leg's where crossed at the knees and her hands where clasped over them, she was staring at the wall and refused to look at anyone. Marannie on the other hand had slouched into the back of her chair and her arms where crossed stubbornly over her chest, she smirked and lent over the desk.

"Round two, send in the slightly less diplomatic people. Well you might as well just give up and contact the Tok'Ra because I'm not going to tell you anything else" Jack smirked at her insolence, man he was going to enjoy this.

"That's all right then, because I wasn't going to ask you" he said stepping towards the other girl. His smirk widened when he saw the look on the grey- eyed girl's face, she looked like she wanted to hit her head on the desk in front of her.

"So, you want to contact the Tok'Ra Hugh?" the girl didn't reply, instead she turned just enough for her bright green eyes to pierce his own brown.

"Let's try a different approach then" Jack stated, leaning forward so he was right in the girls face. He didn't notice Marannie's panicked stare, but Lakeson did see it, she smirked slightly at how this might just end quicker than they expected, Jack carried on in a threatening growl "How about you tell us just exactly how you knew that we could contact the Tok'Ra!" After that things happened so fast that he barely saw it, the black haired girl stood up, her chair clattered to the floor her hand's slammed down on the desk and her eye's flashed a bright white- gold...

TBC


	3. Shock

_...the black haired girl stood up, her chair clattered to the floor her hand's slammed down on the desk and her eye's flashed a bright white- gold..._

"Rin'tel'noc!" She yelled in O'Neill's face, O'Neill jumped backwards and everyone in the room pointed there gun's at the girls.

"Damn" O'Neill muttered as he stepped backwards to the wall, he picked up the phone that linked to one just outside the room. O'Neill began to talk as soon as the General answered "Sir, I've got some good news and bad news"

"Go on son" came the reply.

"Well the good news is we got the short girl to talk, the bad news is that she's a Goa'uld... "He was cut off by an angered shout.

"We are NOT Goa'uld!" By now elleena was shaking with anger and her eye's flashed again, the last thing O'Neill saw before the General ordered everyone out of the room was Marannie stand up and put her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders and start to whisper in her ear, O'Neil's vision was then blocked by the guards who were also backing out of the room, their weapons still trained on the girls. Finally the blast door could be heard closing and the Colonel and the Captain turned to the General as he started to talk.

"Colonel what happened?" he asked.

"Well General" O'Neill started "we went in, we asked questions and the short girl just jumps up and yells at us"

"Really, what did she say?" Daniel asked pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Something like 'Rentilnak'"

"You mean, Rin'tel'noc" Daniel corrected.

"Daniel?" O'Neill encouraged.

"Oh, Yeh I'm, ah not sure of the actual translation, Teal'c?" Teal'c bowed his head and replied as stoic as ever.

"DanielJackson I believe Rin'tel'noc translates as 'get away from me'"

"Thank you Teal'c, did she say anything else colonel?" General Hammond asked.

"No sir nothing"

"Ok colonel, I'll see if I can get them confined to an isolation room, that way we can watch them without having anyone actually in there with them. Colonel could you ask Doctor Fraiser about the isolation room?" The General asked.

"Yes sir!" The colonel called back as he and the rest of the team headed down the corridor, when he turned back to the team he stated "ya know I actually kinda feel sorry for those girls" Teal'c raised his eye brow, Amy lakesons jaw dropped in shock and Daniels head snapped up "What?" Jack asked.

"You feel sorry for them Jack? When one of them is a Goa'uld?" Daniel asked.

Jack shrugged "Well, the good doc will want to check them over" with a small smile tugging at his mouth he added "And I'm pretty sure she got a shipment of those big needles that she o' so loves just this morning "

Amy grimaced "Oh yeah, poor kids"

When SG1 entered the infirmary SG14 were just leaving so the petit auburn haired doctor, Janet Fraiser greeted them immediately.

"Hey guy's, what's wrong?"

The colonel looked the picture of false innocence when he answered "What? Why does there have to be something wrong?"

"colonel!" Janet snapped looking exasperated.

"Ok, ok" Jack said putting his hand's up "The General wants' to know if you can spare an isolation room for those two kid's that came through the gate, one of 'em turned out to be a Goa'uld "

"Yeah I'm sure we can shove a couple of bed's and stuff in isolation room three" Janet told them.

"Ok we'll tell the general" Amy spoke up as the team turned to leave.

"Oh before you go, can you ask the General if he can get the girls down here, I want to check 'em over" they heard Janet call from behind them.

"Ya sure ya betcha!" The Colonel shouted over his shoulder, and then looking smug he said to his team "I ain't one to say I told you so but, I told you so"

In the Generals office it was Colonel O'Neill who spoke first, he was sat behind the desk while the rest of the team were stood up scattered around the room "Doc said that she can set isolation room three up, but she wants to check the girls over in the infirmary first" The General nodded.

"I wouldn't doubt it Colonel, I'll have the girls sent to the infirmary. We will also try to keep these girls out of the NID's hand's for as long as possible, which Is why I haven't reported that they are here, we want to see if they will explain themselves first... I also"

"And you want us to talk to them" Jack said cutting the General off.

"Yes Colonel I do, and I don't want any trouble from you, understand?"

"Yes General, no trouble, got it" The Colonel replied.

"All right SG1, dismissed" The General said, the team nodded, stood up and left.

* * *

**_I'm sorry it's kinda short and took me a while to upload, i'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possibe._**


	4. Check up

It was twenty minutes later that Janet found herself donning a pair of latex gloves and pulling the curtains closed around the bed that Marannie had sat herself on, the other girl, Elleena was stood next to the bed opposite with several marines guarding her, Janet turned back to the girl she was about to examine.

"Hey there, your Marannie right?" She asked, at the girls nod she continued "Ok I'm going to be giving you a full check up, so I need you to take your dress off, is that ok?" Again Marannie nodded and removed her dress, the sight almost made Janet gasp, Marannie didn't have as much of a slight figure as it was first believed when she had her dress on, in fact she could quite possibly have almost as much muscle as Elleena but she had no weight to her at all. all her ribs where showing and under the dim light of the infirmary Janet could make out the sickly sheen to her features, Janet was surprised the girl could even stand let alone walk without help or have such a bubbly personality.

"Marannie when was the last time you ate?" Janet finally managed to ask

"Umm, about two weeks ago but I haven't eaten properly or about three months" Marannie replied. Janet was quickly changing her opinion, she was surprised this girl was still alive let alone standing "I mean it wasn't like we did not have any food, we did, but I practically shoved it down Elleena and Kalnor's throat, she need's the extra sustenance especially now so, I just last as long as I can on as little as I can without the two of them complaining"

"So Kalnor is the symbiote?" Janet asked

"yes, she's nice when you get to know her but she gets into these mood's, plus she wouldn't know diplomacy if it crushed her, Elleena is almost as bad" She broke off with a hiss as she felt something pierce the skin on her arm "What is that?" she asked.

"It's a needle; I used it to take some of your blood for testing. I'm assuming you don't have a symbiote also?" Marannie shook her head "Ok then, I'll send the blood off for testing and as much as I would like you to have a full physical I believe that it's imperative that you eat and put some weight on first, I'm pretty sure the only problems I would find would be due to malnutrition, you can put your dress back on, I will go and see Elleena and Kalnor and have some food sent down for the two... three of you" Janet stated, she waited until Marannie had her dress on before she opened the curtains. After sending the blood work off, asking one of the nurses to bring some food down and arguing with the marines that were guarding Elleena for five minutes and finally ordering them out of the infirmary all together muttering about how she refused to have such ghastly behaviour in _her_ infirmary she made it to Elleena's side, again pulling the curtains closed behind her.

"So you trust us enough to be alone with us" The girl's strong accent came as a surprise to the petit doctor but she shook it off.

"I'll trust you until you purposely try to harm anyone in my care" Janet replied, Elleena shrugged.

"Suppose it's only fair" she said "I mean Marannie's gonna kill us anyway I mean she did tell us to sit back and shut up but if course some idiot decides he's gonna 'ave a shoutin' match in my face and Kal get's protective... and I'm rambling again, sorry" Elleena broke off her rather fast speech at Janet's confused face.

"Oh it's ok, I just want to take some blood and do some basic test's, I presume Kalnor would say if there was anything seriously wrong?" Janet inquired, Elleena's eye's flashed.

"I can assure you, my host is in perfect health"

"I wouldn't doubt it, but I still want to run some basic test's that we can refer to if there is ever anything wrong" Janet stated, Kalnor huffed, which sounded weird with the symbiote voice, but complied and sat on the bed.

"I assume that Marannie told you my name, the girl never could keep her mouth shut" Kalnor grumbled to no one in particular.

"Hey I heard that!" An annoyed voice exclaimed from the opposite side of the infirmary, Kalnor chuckled.

"Can you take your shirt off?" Janet asked as she put the needle she had just used to take a blood sample down, Kalnor nodded and removed the shirt.

"I'm sorry about Marannie she's just hyper, she's usually a lot calmer plus she's very good with people, it's probably the way she was brought up but she really is a good kid" Janet nodded as she listened, she removed her stethoscope from around her neck and put it in her ears, she placed her left and hand on Elleena/Kalnor's shoulder and used the other to check the girls heart beat, a few minutes later the Doctor stepped back.

"You can put your shirt back on" When Kalnor had replaced her shirt Janet continued "Well as far as I can tell there's nothing wrong with you, Kalnor smirked looking cocky.

"Well of course there's not, you don't think I would neglect my host do you?" Elleena took control before Janet could answer.

"I'm sorry, Kalnor prides herself on her healing abilities" She smiled standing up, Janet opens the curtains to see Marannie sat on the bed opposite with three empty jell-o pots around her, a fourth half eaten in her hands and several more full one's on the table next to her, she looks up at them and smiles.

"Hey Elleena try one of these, there great" she picks up a pot of red jell-o and throws it across the infirmary a spoon soon following, Elleena catches both one handed and tears the lid off the pot, digs the spoon in and sticks the wobbling jell-o into her mouth, she nods.

"Your right" she agrees and quickly finishes of the rest of the pot, soon after a marine comes in.

"We have to take the prisoners to the isolation room now" He states, Marannie and Elleena both stand up, Marannie collects the remaining five pots of jell-o and follows Elleena over to the marine, Janet stops them just before they leave and addresses the marine.

"Can you tell the General to send meals for them both, ten pots of jell-o wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I asked for food to be brought for them" The marine nods and leaves with the two girls following, several more marines could be seen flanking them as they were taken down the corridor.

TBC


	5. Story

A meal and two and a half pots of Jell-o each later Marannie and Elleena found themselves with nothing to do; Elleena had sat herself cross-legged on the table that had been placed against the back wall of the isolation room while Marannie paced back and forth around the room her tan dress skimming across the floor.

"Marannie can you stop that your makin' me dizzy" Elleena snapped "Plus I'm bored"

"Talk to Kalnor then" Marannie replied keeping the same pace.

"I can't she's asleep" Elleena sighed dramatically and flung herself back to lean against the wall. Marannie pulled herself up to sit next to her.

"How about I tell you a story of when I was little"

"Yes please" Elleena nodded. As the girls continued to talk about the story Marannie would tell Daniel and jack where talking in the viewing area.

"So how old do you think they are Jack?" Daniel asked, Jack sighed and shrugged.

"Elleena looks 'bout seventeen, eighteen but then she is a Goa'uld so really you can't tell, Marannie I suppose is..." He paused as he looked at her "Well eighteen or nineteen but if we want to know exactly we would have to ask and I sure as hell ain't gonna volunteer to do that"

"I wonder what happened to them, I mean they seem to be from completely different cultures, the way they speak and dress shows that..." Jack tuned out as Daniel continued his speech; he nodded whenever it seemed appropriate. When Daniel had finished his rambling both he and Jack turned their attention back to Marannie who seemed to have decided on a story to tell.

"Ok I'm going to tell you something that happened to me when I was, six... I think, for those of Tau'ri who are listening in" She looked up to the observation area; she had a gentle smile tugging on the corners of her mouth. Marannie turned back to Elleena before she continued "It would have been just before dawn, the time when the sun does not yet show but when the sky start's to become lighter , when the eldest of my two brothers who were still living in our parents home, woke me up, my third brother, the eldest, had moved into a house with the woman he had joined with, she was beautiful, but as I was saying my brother who was actually my second eldest woke me up, he would have been sixteen in Tau'ri terms, I remember the day quite well, he had this cheeky smile he wore whenever he was up to something, he was wearing it that morning, he picked me up out of bed, dressed me in this little tan dress, it came down to the middle of my shins and the sleeves were tight down to my elbow's from there they flared out slightly and stopped at the middle of my forearms, pretty much standard for someone my age, he then took me outside, the sand was still cool so we went barefoot, we walked for about ten Tau'ri minuets to reach the edge of our town. I hadn't been aloud any father than this before so it made me wonder for a second but I didn't question him, he was my brother and I trusted him..."

**A small planet some time ago, Marannie's memory **

A little six year old girl looked up at her brother in the grey dawn of the morning, the sand that made up the main portion of the planet's surface scuttled away from her tiny feet. The girl's brother knelt down in front of her, his sandy brown hair so like her own blew gently in the morning breeze that would soon disappear to be replaced by the sweltering heat of the sun.

"Marannie my sister, where I am taking you is a long walk away; I will carry you from now on, not only for that reason but also because there are creatures in the sand outside of the town, like the one's our mother taught us of..." Marannie cut across him.

"The dangerous ones my brother?" she asked, her brother smiled.

"Yes my sister, maybe we should blame your father for your ability to remember things so well" He continued to smile as he said this, he then picked Marannie up and held her tightly in his arms.

"I would like you to try and sleep while I carry you my sister, would you be able to do that?" Marannie yawned and nodded as she snuggled her head into his shoulder and slowly drifted off to sleep. Marannie awoke as she felt her brother set her down on a cool rock, she could feel the tiny pieces of gritty sand scattered over it beneath her clothes. Her eye's fluttered open to reveal the familiar blue-grey orbs looking into her own.

"Where have you brought me brother?" Marannie asked, her brother just smiled and moved aside.

"Wow" she said staring wide eyed around her, they were surrounded by towering sand coloured rock faces with a small gap behind them leading to the outside world. The grey of the morning had been replaced by a gentle gold as the sun started to rise and the sky had gained a reddish tinge. In front of her there was a lake, the water had a sapphire blue colour even though the red of the sky was reflecting on the surface "It's beautiful" She murmured as her brother sat next to her.

"I brought you here to talk" he told her "I wish to know what is wrong? You have been quiet for several days" Marannie shook her head.

"I don't understand I don't want sister to leave, why does she have to leave?"

"It is the law once two people have joined they must move in together, you know this Marannie" Seeing the tears in her eye's Marannie's brother pulled her into a hug and tied to comfort her "Now, now Marannie, our sister will not be going far, you will be able to see her often, I give you my word" Marannie sniffed.

"You will have to leave someday too" She mumbled.

"Not anytime soon sister, there are no women in the town I wish to join with"

"But what if a woman comes through the Chaapa'ai like Grandmother did? What will happen then?" Her brother placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My sister, you are wise beyond your years, I shall never be far from you, nor will our sister and our other two brothers will always protect you. Back onto the subject of our sisters joining, mother would be furious to know that I have taken you so far from the town when we should be preparing for the ceremony so we shall not remain here too much longer. You do understand our sister will not truly be leaving us, we will see her many times, you understand this do you not?"

"Yes my brother I do" Marannie replied, smiling as her tears dried "Though as we shall not be remaining here much longer should we not enjoy the view?" Her brother smirked.

"There you go again, such wise words from such a young mouth" They both sat there for some time when Marannie's brother spoke again "Marannie, there is one more thing I wish you to do for me" He continued when he had his sister's full attention "I want you to assure me that you will enjoy your childhood while you still have it, understand that for this small portion of your life, no one will mind how you act, you do not need such wise words, perhaps when you are older but not now" Marannie nodded.

"You have my word my brother"

**SGC isolation room **

"We stayed there a lot longer that we thought, my brother was right, our mother was furious, she gave him double chores for both the ceremony and the celebration, it was fun, one of the best joining ceremony's and celebrations in our town, our family had always been good at that sort of thing, I think the ceremony and celebration together lasted for about two earth days, though it is also possible that I passed out halfway through... What?" She asked seeing something that might have just equated to a maniacal grin plastered on Elleena's face.

"I'm just wondering what possessed your brother into telling you to hold onto your childhood I mean wasn't that a bit silly, I mean you've been acting like a kid since you were six and have not stopped"

"Thank you for your input Elleena but if you think what you have seen of me since we met all those years ago is childish I would not wish it upon you to see me at my most annoyingly child like times for I do not believe you would survive even with Kalnor. Is Kalnor still sleeping?" She then asked.

"Yea she is she is truly very tired" replied with her strong accent. Up in the observation room Jack and Daniel were quiet neither felt the need to speak.

**General Hammond's office**

"Come in" The General called as someone knocked on the door, the door opened and the small figure of Janet Fraiser bustled in "What do you have for me doctor?" He asked.

"Well from the blood work Marannie seems fine, the only problems are as a said before point to malnourishment, there are a few anomaly's in her blood though that I don't recognise though none of which seem to be any form of disease, Elleena however has very high hormone levels as does the symbiote Kalnor there are also anomaly's in Kalnor's blood work that I haven't seen in a symbiote before, I'm sorry to say this sir but I think that contacting the Tok'Ra would be the best way forward" The General nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you Doctor I'll keep that in mind, dismissed" Doctor Fraiser nodded and left. The General took a small amount of time to revise his earlier thought... Today had been a bad day.

**TBC...**


	6. Confusion

**Host symbiote conversation**

* * *

It was later that day that Daniel found that he had permission to go and speak to the two girls again, in the past few hours the Tok'Ra had been contacted they would be sending someone over as soon as possible, which could be any time really. Nodding to the guard Daniel stepped into the isolation room, Marannie was sat on the table staring into a glass of water her hair had fallen over her face covering her eye's, she was about to touch the surface of the water with her finger tip when she was snapped at.

"Marannie, stop that, it is impolite" The voice distortion indicated that it was Kalnor in control of the body "And by the way we have a visitor" she added standing up from where she had been sat slouched against the wall. Marannie stood up placing the glass down on the table.

"Daniel" She said with a polite nod.

"Marannie, Elleena/Kalnor, how are you?" he asked

"Bored" It was Elleena who answered and it was at this moment that Daniel noticed one main difference between Elleena/ Kalnor and most blended humans, where it was usually the symbiotes who where cocky and more self assured than the hosts when it came to Elleena and Kalnor however it was Elleena who had the harder, meaner look when she was in control while Kalnor seemed kinder and less confident.

"You're always bored Elleena" Marannie commented as a blank look came over the shorter girls face.

***Elle, why don't you tell Daniel about yourself before you met me, it would most likely encourage him to trust us more***

***That's a good idea, thanks Kal* **Elleena look's up "Kal suggests that I tell you about myself, ya know when I was growing up" Marannie nodded.

"Ok Daniel, sit down" She said settling herself down cross legged on the floor as Elleena and Daniel did the same.

"Ok before I start Daniel, you must understand that I was brought up in the same way that my people have for as long as we could remember, I do not see anythin' wrong with the way I was brought up and I certainly do not need anyone's pity" She sent a glare at him and he nodded "Ok on the planet I grew up on we lived in clans or villages, these villages were constantly fightin' over food, land, resources" she shrugged "Absolutely anythin' they could get a war from. It got to a point where battles were inevitable, guards were posted everywhere, the tallest structures were look out posts and the most gifted children were taken to be trained as spies, the other children like myself are taken at the age of three to start trainin' in hand to hand combat. At the age of five we are given our first weapon, a dagger and taught the most effective way of fightin' with it, by this time most of the children had lost parents, other relatives and friends, and most had already been taken hostage and most had forgotten the meanin' of havin' fun. If you failed either of these tests they were sent for trainin' to work on the farms. At the age of eight we were given a bow and arrows and taught how to use them if you failed you were sent to be trained as a guard. At age ten those left in the main trainin' were given a sword, if you failed the trainin' you were sent to be trained as a hunter, if you passed, you went to war, the boy's usually went to their first battle when they were thirteen while girls were left until they were fourteen"

"What about you?" Daniel asked and Elleena smiled.

"I was fourteen when I was in my first battle, there were three other first time warriors in the battalion I was placed in, we were led by a woman, commander Leera, she was twenty-two years old and fierce with bright red hair and black eye's, I watched her make full grown men tremble that day. I fought alongside the other fist timers, another girl and two boy's, I forget their names now... if I ever even knew them, the girl and one of the boy's were fourteen while the other boy was thirteen, by the end of the battle both the boys had died the first protecting the young girl she had been badly injured by a veena..." Marannie cut across her when Daniel looked confused.

"I believe the earth creature that most resembles a veena is a wolf, the people on Elleena's planet trained them to be used in battle" Elleena nodded her agreement.

"Yes thank you Marannie, the veena had badly injured the girl's arm and she was close to becomin' unconscious, the boy placin' himself in front of her and attackin' the creature, although it caused him to lose his life allowed an older warrior time to drag her away, she survived the attack but she was unable to ever fight a battle again, the other boy died freein' a number of farmin' women and young children from the enemy who would have used them as slaves, my battalion engaged in several wars a year, when I was seventeen Commander Leera had a child, a lil' girl, she had her mother's black eyes and her father's black hair, I am most likely a little too proud to say that the child's father was my older brother, anyway not to long later I was sent into another war under a different Commander, I was stabbed right here" she pointed to an area just above her right hip, I must say I was ashamed of myself I could have easily blocked the blow. I hid in the forest and long story short I found a girl dying in the forest, Kalnor's previous host she told me about her symbiote I offered to become her host, we left the planet and later met up with Marannie and we have been kickin' Goa'uld mitka's ever since"

"Ok so if you met Kalnor when you were seventeen how old are you now?" Daniel asked.

"I'm forty two so I've known Kalnor for twenty seven years and Marannie for twenty years"

"So you must have known her practically since she was born" Daniel said.

"Actually I'm older than I look" Marannie said with a small smile, after a moment she continued "On earth I think I would be about ninety nine, on my home planet I would be one hundred and two"

"Really? How is that possible if you're not blended?" He asked.

"My father was not human" Marannie replied "I mean, the father of my half siblings was a human but my father was not, though he was a humanoid"

"So you half human?" Daniel asked

"Indeed I am" Marannie replied with a small smile "Though I look exactly like my mother so only my age makes it obvious "

"What would you look like if you were like your father?" Daniel questioned.

"Well I only know what he looks like from stories but I would have pale skin, my hair would be dark green and my eyes would be sun yellow with no whites or pupils, as it is though I do look exactly like my mother and one of my brothers and as such I look human" At this point Elleena's eyes flashed indicating that Kalnor had taken control of their body.

"Have the Tok'Ra been contacted?" She asked.

"Yes, they said they would send someone over as soon as possible, though we only told then we had a situation that requires their immediate assistance, the whole story wouldn't fit on one information burst" Daniel explained, Marannie smirked.

"Well that could take forever"

"Yes it does seem to take them a while to make decisions doesn't it" Daniel agreed, a few seconds later a Marine entered.

"Doctor Jackson, the general requires you in the briefing room" Daniel stood up he nodded to Elleena/Kalnor and Marannie and left.

**Briefing room**

When Daniel entered he saw that the rest of SG1, Janet and the General had surrounded the table, nodding to Daniel the General turned to Janet.

"We're all here Doctor, what is it that's so important?"

"Well" Janet started looking down at her notes "After a closer inspection of Marannie's blood I did notice something odd" Looking around she continued "She appears to have twenty five and a half chromosome pairs"

"Wait, twenty five and a half where'd she get the extra two and a half pairs from?" Jack asked and then added "How is it possible to have half a chromosome pair?" This was when Daniel spoke up.

"She told me that her father wasn't human"

"So she's only half human?" Jack asked and Daniel nodded.

"That could explain the extra chromosomes" Janet stated.

"It also explains her age" Daniel added.

"You got that out of them huh?" Jack asked.

"It actually wasn't that difficult, they seem willing to talk about anything but their business with the Tok'Ra, Elleena's forty two, I'm not sure about Kalnor but Marannie is ninety nine"

"Wow that's old for an unblended human" Jack stated.

"She looked about, what, eighteen, nineteen" Lakeson put in.

"Indeed" Teal'c stated.

"Even her body chemistry, from what I can tell, seems no older than twenty" Janet said.

"Well let's hope the Tok'Ra get here soon, I for one want to know what's going on here, dismissed" The General said as everyone left, he then turned around and went into his office.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated for a while I've had a load of exams and revision I'll try to update as often as possible


	7. Discoveries

Despite everyone's beliefs it was actually only early the next morning when the Stargate activated and the Tok'Ra IDC came through.

"Open the iris" General Hammond demanded and went to join SG1 in the gate room, a few seconds later four Tok'Ra stepped through the gate the General saw Daniel smile as they recognised who came through the gate, the rest of the team stayed as calm or in the case of Teal'c as stoic as ever "Captain Carter, General Carter, Martouf" The General greeted, he then turned to the fourth member of the group "And?" he asked politely, the forth member of the group nodded to the General.

"You must be General Hammond of the Tau'ri" The distortion in his voice showed the symbiote was in control "I am Malek of the Tok'Ra, my host is Dallin" At that point Jacob stepped forwards as Sam went to greet SG1.

"What's the situation George?" He asked.

"Maybe we should continue this discussion in the briefing room" George said, everyone agreed and they were all soon sat around the briefing room table.

"George?" Jacob prompted and George started to talk.

"Yesterday morning two girls followed SG14 through the gate, the only information that we were able to get from them was their names, they wanted to contact the Tok'Ra and that one of them had a symbiote"

"A Goa'uld?" Selmak asked.

"She was pretty insistent that she wasn't and I wouldn't exactly call them girls, there both over forty years old, and she didn't seem like she was in charge if she was a Goa'uld she would be more commanding " Daniel piped up.

"Perhaps a Tok'Ra who lost communication with the Tok'Ra bases?" Malek put in.

"What was her Name?" Lantash asked

"Kalnor" Daniel replied, Jolinar was about to say something when Janet entered the room.

"I apologise for being late" She said and sat down next to Teal'c offering Sam/Jolinar a quick smile.

"Janet would you like to give us your findings about Kalnor"

"Yes" Janet said handing around some papers to everyone on the table "This was why I was late, when I heard that Martouf/Lantash and?"

"Malek, my host is Dallin" Janet nodded and continued.

"Well I had the results translated into Goa'uld for them; I wasn't sure whether they could read English"

"No we cannot, thank you" Martouf replied.

"Speak for Your selves" Malek muttered as Lantash took control.

"Oh come now Malek and do not act so proud, we both know you could not read English to save your life" Malek would have retorted but Janet interrupted.

"If you don't mind I would like to finish" she said with a small glare which shut the two up, though she was amused at how much of the Earth lingo the Tok'Ra appeard to have picked up from Sam and her father.

"Ok, as you can see Kalnor has some strange hormone levels which I have never seen in a symbiote before" She would have continued but Selmak cut across her.

"It is not possible "she said with shock

"I agree Selmak" Malek added.

"Why would she come to the Tau'ri?" Lantash asked.

"I am unsure" Jolinar replied seemingly only half tuned into the conversation.

"Ok will you guy's stop talkin' cryptic and tell us what the hell's goin' on!" Jack snapped, Selmak answered seemingly unfazed by Jack's outburst but took a deep breath first still looking shocked.

"Kalnor is a queen"

"What! Are you sure?" Daniel asked.

"As sure as we can be with these results" Malek stated.

"We should talk to them" Selmak said, George nodded and led everyone out of the briefing room.

**Isolation room**

Entering the isolation room Daniel saw a familiar sight, Marannie sat on the edge of the table at the side of the room and Elleena/Kalnor sat on the floor with her back the wall.

"If you do not have the Tok'ra with you do not bother coming in here" Elleena stated without looking up.

"I suppose it is a good job that they do have us with them then" Jacob replied "I am Jacob, Host to Selmak, this is Malek and Dallin, Martouf and Lantash and my daughter Samantha host to Jolinar of Malkshur" Elleena stood up as Kalnor took control.

"Jolinar?" She asked

"Kalnor it is you" Jolinar stated walking over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"You know her Jolinar?" Selmak asked.

"Yes from my days as the underlord of Cronus, she was birthed from a queen he stole from Apophis, though she is losing her touch, she didn't even sense us" she then turned to Kalnor "who is your host?" she asked as Elleena took control mainly to stop Kalnor from doing anything childish, like sticking her tongue out at Jolinar which would be embarrassing.

"My name's Elleena and Kalnor was merely not paying attention "Elleena replied crossing her arms.

"A defiant one are we"Jolinar said taking a look around the room "Where is Rak'a'al and Orla?" She asked as Kalnor took back control.

"She is gone Jolinar" She replied, at Jolinar's confused look she continued "About twenty-seven years ago we were hiding in a village, Rak'a'al gave up, she killed Orla took a new host and ran through the Chappa'ai I followed her but she attacked me and Kenna, my previous host" she explained "she was seriously injured, Elleena found me and became my host.

"Kalnor, do you know where she is now?" Jolinar asked.

"From what I have heard she has joined with Ba'al"

"This is not good" Jolinar said turning to face the other's, she was about to continue with an explanation but stopped and looked directly at martouf "Martouf what is wrong?" she asked seeing the shocked look on her mate's face, Martouf appeared not to hear her as he approached Marannie, they met in the centre of the room and half bowed to each other Martouf then pulled the girl into a hug.

"Why are you here?" He asked as he stepped backwards and held Marannie at arm's length.

"It has been a good sixty years Martouf, am I not allowed to just come for a visit?" Marannie asked.

"We thought you were dead" Martouf said, his eye's becoming clouded with tears.

"Well now we are even" Marannie replied.

"And you know her Martouf! What is this, the great reunion of the SGC?" Jack exclaimed starting to get bored with all this hanging around waiting for an explanation.

"Well I hope he does know me" Marannie stated turning her head to look at Jack "He is my half brother after all"

"Ok, this is confusing; how 'bout we start with how this whole why whoever it is joining this ball guy is bad" O'Neill said but then stopped looking confused "Hang on ball, as in Bocce?"

"Ba'al was a God of Thunder, originally from western Semitic. He was worshipped in Egypt from the 18th dynasty of the New Kingdom" Daniel stated.

"In reality Ba'al is a cunning Goa'uld who is a master of deception and subterfuge, he is rational and adaptable, he has a detailed knowledge of the Stargate network, he will do anything if it works towards his own interests, he is wry and sardonic and a brilliant military strategist and according to some accounts actually has a sense of humour" Jacob put in.

"Oh so, just your ordinary Goa'uld then?" Jack asked.

"Actually it gets worse colonel O'Neill" Jolinar started "Rak'a'al is also a queen, she is intelligent, a natural scientist who can easily defend herself if she needs to, the last time I saw her she had many ideas for weapons, weapons that Ba'al could easily create with the resources that he has access to"

"Oh just great" Jack said sarcastically.

"Maybe we should take this to the briefing room people" General Hammond stated, he would trust the girls if Martouf and Jolinar did.

**Briefing room**

While everyone was getting themselves settled down Jack went to talk to Marannie.

"So your Marty's sister huh?"

"Indeed I am" Marannie replied.

"But only his half sister" Jack carried on.

"Indeed" Marannie stated.

"So you grew up with him?" Jack asked.

"He was the brother I talked about in the story I told" She answered.

"Oh and..." Jack started to ask but Marannie cut across him.

"I do believe the General is trying to start"

"Ok people I believe the first question is what is so bad about this Rak'a'al joining forces with Ba'al?" General Hammond asked once the room was quiet.

"You see sir with Rak'a'al and Ba'al together, they could create new types weapons the results of which could be devastating" Sam replied.

"And who exactly is Rak'a'al?" Selmak asked, this time is was Jolinar that answered.

"Rak'a'al was a queen that Cronus acquired at the same time he kidnapped Kalnor's queen, I was attending a feast at Cronus' court at the time, I remember that Rak'a'al was very young and petrified when she was brought before Cronus, I believe that she was only 112 at the time and had never spawned before. At the time I was just starting to question my allegiance I had heard stories of Egeria and was wondering if what she believed was true in fact I was starting to have conversations with my host that didn't consist of me yelling 'shut up pathetic human' at her" While Jolinar looked upset that she had ever spoken to her previous host's like that, Lantash looked proud thinking how strong his Jolinar was to overcome her genetic memory without any help, After a few moments Jolinar continued "Of course it would be a while until I was truly against the Goa'uld and a century before the battle of Malkshur was to take place but I was on the road to there and that is what mattered at that point but now I must get back to the story. It wasn't long before both queens had spawned their first clutches and Kalnor was among them, I was rather surprised when I learned that Kalnor was not to be placed in a Jaffa but in a tank I also learned that this was because she was a queen and Cronus did not trust any of his Jaffa, not even his first prime with the task of carrying her" At this point Kalnor spoke up.

"Of this I am rather glad I heard from others that had matured in a Jaffa that it was rather boring, at least when I was growing in a tank I could see what was going on around me"

"Maybe you should continue the story from here Kalnor, You were around her more often at this point" Jolinar suggested and Kalnor nodded.

"When I was 50 I received my first host Kenna and was taken to my queen and Rak'a'al, I do not know who Rak'a'al's host was at the time, we were Goa'uld after all, I remember that I took an instant disliking to my queen who was cold hearted and cruel even for a Goa'uld, I believe that it was her who first the lit the flame in me that led me to become a rebel. However myself and Rak'a'al had a mutual understanding of each other, we were both nervous of Cronus and after a short while we began to tell each other things that we had heard from other Goa'uld that made us unsure of what we really were. It was quite some time later that we first saw Cronus' underlord Jolinar, we saw the disgusted looks she threw him every time she thought no one was watching and we later asked her about it, she took us to an empty room to talk, the Jaffa were not worried for they knew that Jolinar was trust worthy and only interested in female hosts which would not be useful for impregnating a queen" O'Neill cut across looking horrified.

"Too much info, please we do not need to hear about Symbiote breeding habits" Almost everyone ignored his outburst and those who didn't simply rolled there eye's, so Kalnor carried on.

"Jolinar told us of what she knew of the Tok'ra and of how Egeria one of Ra's queens had turned against the Goa'uld. She told us how she had been communicating with her host and even allowing her small amounts of time in control of the body, Myself and Rak'a'al tried this and learned the names of our hosts, in a short time we were both spending hours together talking to our hosts, however we spent less time together when Rak'a'al asked Cronus to allow her to work in the labs and he accepted, I was upset by this as working in the labs meant that Rak'a'al was helping the one person we very much objected against but I was unable to dwell on this as Cronus found Kenna very beautiful and often took us with him when he visited his other worlds. After many years Jolinar approached me she appeared ecstatic and told me of how she had heard that Cronus was going into battle against Apophis and that this was the best opportunity so far to take Cronus down, I agreed to help and we met with Rak'a'al in secret to ask her to help, she also accepted. We arrived on the planet Malkshur on the day of the battle and everything appeared to be going well until Apophis, Jaffa and Cronus' Jaffa joined together and attacked our small group consisting mainly of humans we fought as well as we could though we soon realised that we were completely overwhelmed and stood no chance Jolinar gave the order to run for the Chappa'ai, myself and Rak'a'al found ourselves split up from the others and ran for the nearby forest" Jolinar took over the story again at this point.

"I was able to get the humans to the Chappa'ai and sent them to a world which I knew was safe, I then dialled a random address just as the Jaffa caught up with me I was shot by a staff weapon as I ran through the Chappa'ai and myself and my host immediately fell unconscious" She took a moment too think before she continued "What I never told Kalnor and Rak'a'al in some of the meetings we had was that I had met Egeria on a planet I was visiting, she saw how I looked at the Jaffa and immediately led me away to talk I told her what I thought of the Goa'uld but never told her of Kalnor and Rak'a'al and she didn't tell the Tok'ra of me so I could carry on getting information from Cronus' court without any worry of someone giving information away" Kalnor looked a little upset at this but didn't say anything "When I awoke I could feel the presence of two other symbiotes and a healing device working to heal my host's wounds the first words I heard were 'She is beautiful, like a true goddess'" Jolinar smirked at this looking over at Lantash who had blushed bright pink making Selmak and Malek laugh while the Tau'ri just smiled "The one who said that of course was Lantash who was infatuated from the moment he set his eyes on us, Egeria was the one healing us she had recognised us from the moment Malek carried us into a council meeting according to Egeria we both looked a right mess, Malek had just been on duty and so was covered in sweat and sand from that and the blood from my hosts wounds was soaking into his uniform, I myself was covered in mud, dust, sand, sweat and blood but Egeria recognised me and sent me straight to the healers who were busy with Lantash" Lantash blushed an even brighter red at this point and Malek butted in.

"Ah yes I remember that well, he had stood far too close to the transport rings on his was up to do duty again and the rings hit him over the head as they activated and knocked both him and his poor host unconscious" Malek finished his explanation by laughing and Lantash just scowled while O'Neill could be heard muttering something that sounded like 'See I knew it wasn't possible for them to always know exactly where the rings are'. Jolinar waited for everyone to become silent before she continued.

"I believe that Egeria's reply to poor Lantash was 'She is far too old for you, Jolinar here is in her first thousand years while you are one of the youngest of my children and just in your first host', it was not long after that that I became a member of the Tok'ra, I told Egeria about the help I had in the Malkshur battle but we were unable to find Kalnor and Rak'a'al"

"Ok so you told us her life story, what we need to know is, is she dangerous?" General Hammond asked.

"Very" Kalnor replied "Cronus accepted her, a woman and a queen at that as a scientist that alone should tell you something, but something else that should alarm you is that Ba'al trusts her"

"Unfortunately it does" Selmak replied "And the first thing we have to do is find her"

* * *

Thanks everyone who has stuck with this story and those who have reviewed I should be able to post more often now that it's the holidays. Thanks again Guys.


End file.
